User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog, contains the oldest items. *2nd Chatlog, contains old items. *3rd Chatlog, contains medium-old to rather recent items. Ferrari So... we have a problem * Tenacia Ferrari -- recently created * Theatiner Ferrari -- existing page ForestMonthZero 04:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :New goes, old stays? I... I am the King!Talk 22:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :: According to Wikia's policies on the matter, since the new one was a cut/paste of the old one, then the edit history of the old one needs to be kept, so whatever happened, the old one would need to stay somewhere. (CC-BY-SA restrictions) -- ForestMonthZero 05:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Read it, done it. I... I am the King!Talk 22:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::(Update) :::Done, we only need 1, oui? I... I am the King!Talk 22:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, redirects can handle all alternate names ForestMonthZero 05:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) That was me just a min ago I thought I was logged in but I waznt...if you still got that list of things need for the page I need that plus i'm thinking of a few ideas of my own for the page like character of the month, if you agree we can do that and post that person on the home page with alil summary about them and try to have a poll to see who will be next months the only thing i dont like about the poll idea is that alot of people dont come to the wiki too much so we might just do random characters...there are a few people like satellizers mom that I wana dig more info on so that way we can not have alot of pages about people with a little bit of stuff about them and i even wana get fan art if possible for that pages to spice things up a bit maybe get the color scheme change every once in a while . Kyamaki Shion 23:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I noticed that blogs are not linked to from "Social", so you might want to add **Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs (new) to the menu under Social. -- ForestMonthZero 03:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Korean/other langauges IMHO, I think that Korean names should be allowed under Trivia section (and names in the style of the language for the country that the character comes from...) -- ForestMonthZero 03:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Template:Vandalism notice Do you want me to update the documentation to remove "date" and "page" parameters that you removed in the recent update? And the vandal-notice tracking template was also removed? -- ForestMonthZero 03:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Backgrounds I added some variations of the current background at Category:Wiki backgrounds - some are colour inverted, some have transparency. The transparent ones will show the background colour through the transparent/semitransparent areas. If you do bkgndArray0 = 'http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120710081459/freezing/images/0/0e/Page-background.png'; bkgndArray1 = 'http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/freezing/images/3/39/Wiki2-background.jpg'; bkgndArray2 = 'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120710083019/freezing/images/a/ac/Wiki1-background.jpg'; bkgndArray3 = 'http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/freezing/images/e/e3/Wiki0-background.jpg'; to that script I gave you earlier, it will randomly swap between the four backgrounds that Freezing Wiki has already used. -- ForestMonthZero 08:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do it now. I... I am the King!Talk 09:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC)